Ljubljana
by Kenzeira
Summary: Ada satu orang paling berwarna di antara orang-orang sepia.


**LJUBLJANA**

* * *

Enam ratus atau tujuh ratus ribu jiwa, di antara sekumpulan itu kau ada, ia ada.

Kota kecil yang damai di Slovenia; satu rumah sakit jiwa, satu alun-alun kota (ah, ya, tentu saja), patung-patung orang bersejarah, burung-burung hinggap dan makan dari sisa-sisa makanan manusia, air mancur seukuran sedang lengkap dengan sang dewi sebagai pembawa keberkahan—mengalirkan air dari kendinya. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang, sesekali mereka duduk, lalu kembali bangkit dan pergi. Anak-anak kecil berlarian, sesekali melempar makanan ke arah ikan-ikan di bawah air mancur.

Kehidupan yang tenang. Kau selalu menyaksikannya dari balik tirai kamarmu. Terlalu tenang, kalau boleh dibilang. Bahkan tak ada kerusuhan, tak ada perusuh—ke mana mereka? Biasanya di kota besar perusuh ada di mana-mana, terlebih ibukota. Tapi tidak di Ljubljana. Atau kerusuhan itu sebetulnya ada, hanya saja diselimuti kedamaian semu, ketenangan palsu; seperti hubungan kau dan jendela kamarmu. Kau merasakan kenyamanan, memperhatikan orang-orang di jalanan, di alun-alun kota tak jauh dari lokasimu, juga patung dewi itu yang sesekali airnya tidak mengalir karena kering.

Tidak hanya kenyamanan, kau serta-merta merasakan desakan luar biasa; beranggapan bahwa seluruh manusia di kota ini sungguh naif, bersenang-senang saja, sekolah, sekolah, sekolah lalu bekerja sampai mati. Alun-alun kota seakan menjadi pemberhentian sementara sebelum mereka kembali menjadi robot-robot yang bekerja sesuai fungsinya. Dan jendela kamarmu merupakan sekat pembatas antara kehidupan damai yang semu dan kehidupan hampa yang menjemukan.

Tapi, tapi … kau mengakui satu hal: ada satu orang paling berwarna di antara orang-orang sepia. Sesosok lelaki yang selalu menggulungkan lengan kemejanya—yang lalu kembali membetulkannya, digulungkan lagi, dibetulkan lagi, entah kenapa. Lelaki itu jarang sekali berhenti di alun-alun kota, terlebih duduk dan menghela napas sejenak. Dia berlalu sambil menggulung dan membetulkan lengan kemejanya. Hingga suatu hari, kemeja itu tak lagi ia kenakan. Ia melintas memakai kaos polos putih, berhenti di alun-alun kota lalu duduk lama sekali.

Kau terpesona pada hal sederhana itu—yang agaknya terdengar tolol. Kau mengetuk-ketuk kaca jendela, memanggilnya, meski kau tahu ia takkan mampu mendengarmu, takkan pula mampu melihatmu. Jendelamu membiaskan warna hitam dari luar, apalagi di saat senja begini. Tapi kau ketuk-ketuk lagi, kau ketuk-ketuk terus-menerus. Lelaki itu mencari sesuatu, barangkali mencarimu—mencari sumber suara yang kau timbulkan. Ia melihat ke arahmu, tapi kau lekas sembunyi (padahal kau tahu ia tak mungkin bisa melihatmu), kau tertawa sendiri. Kau menunggu waktu sebelum kembali menengok ke kaca jendela. Lelaki itu hilang.

Tapi lelaki itu kembali datang di hari yang sama. Selalu. Dan kau akan mengetuk-ketuk kaca jendelamu sampai ia menoleh dan kau sembunyi.

Hidup di kota ini hanya ada satu hari menyenangkan dan enam hari menjemukan. Kau menghitung-hitung, ada berapa banyak manusia yang kau jumpai setiap hari, ada berapa yang hilang dan ada berapa wajah baru. Segalanya berjalan seperti biasa dalam kedamaian yang bagimu semu. Kau menghitung lagi; berapa jumlah orang-orang yang kau lihat sebelum ia datang untuk duduk dan merenung (ataukah lebih dari duduk dan merenung?). Diam-diam kau berpikir lelaki itu datang untukmu, untuk ketukan-ketukan pada jendela kamarmu. Dalam imajinasimu, dunia ini kini terbagi menjadi tiga; dunia luar yang ketenangannya semu, duniamu yang menjemukan serta dunianya yang penuh warna—meski yang ia lakukan hanya duduk dan merenung, memandangi patung sang dewi keberkahan.

Suatu hari lelaki itu tidak datang. Suatu hari lelaki itu datang lagi. Dan suatu hari kau tak mampu menahan ketakutan; kau takut ia tidak datang lagi minggu depan atau minggu depannya lagi. Kau takut lelaki itu menghilang, seperti wajah-wajah manusia lain yang lenyap digantikan wajah-wajah baru. Kau tidak ingin wajah baru, kau ingin ia tetap datang setiap minggu, kau ingin ia duduk dan mendengarkan ketukan-ketukan pada jendela kamarmu. Maka, kau ketuk jendelamu lebih keras hingga kau tak sengaja memecahkannya.

Lelaki itu memandangmu. Kau tak bisa lagi sembunyi dan tertawa seperti minggu-minggu yang telah lalu. Ia masih memandangmu. Kau mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, kau mengatakannya, entah apa. Tak pernah ada yang memahami bahasamu, sama seperti sepasang kakimu yang tak pernah memahami bagaimana cara untuk berjalan. Kau takjub karena ia tetap memandangmu, seakan menerka apa yang ingin kau coba sampaikan padanya.

Lelaki itu tidak tersenyum, sama sekali. Ia hanya diam mematung. Lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini tak pernah terpikir olehmu: _Namaku Levi, aku tahu kau Mikasa._

Ah, ya, ya, tentu saja, ia tahu siapa kau, semua orang tahu siapa kau. Kau hanya perempuan sinting yang bisu dan lumpuh, yang bertahun-tahun terpenjara di dalam rumah sakit jiwa dekat alun-alun kota. Tapi setidaknya ia tahu namamu dan kau tahu namanya; kau dan dia ada di antara enam ratus atau tujuh ratus ribu jiwa di kota kecil yang damai di Slovenia. Apabila suatu hari lelaki itu benar-benar hilang, setidaknya kau akan mengenangnya sebagai 'Levi yang Datang untuk Ketukan-ketukan Jendelamu di Alun-alun Kota Ljubljana'.[]

* * *

12:41AM – September 18, 2017

 _Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime. I don't take any profit from this fanwork._

Ps, informasi tentang kota ljubljana tidaklah valid, iya saya ngarang hehe:) tapi ljubljana memang ada dan saya mager nyari referensi /yha dan ff ini amat sangat random


End file.
